Question: $4\dfrac{1}{2} \div \left(-1\dfrac{3}{7}\right) = $
Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}4\dfrac{1}{2} \div \left(-1\dfrac{3}{7}\right) $ $= \dfrac{9}{2}\div\left(-\dfrac{10}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{2}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{7}{10}\right) ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{63}{20}\text{ or }-3\dfrac3{20}$